How they should have done
by King11
Summary: So pretty much a short version of what could have happened if the Plot no Jutsu didn't exist. Please review for me to continue


A/N- Yo, I'm back with another fanfiction.

So this will only be uptdated is you guys Review and tell me what you want me to do next.

These chapters will be quite short from between 750 words to 1500 words so don't be mad if you don't think its finished.

Anyway lets do this.

* * *

 **Number 1**

 **How they should have done the Sasuke versus Gaara in the Chunnin Exams.**

* * *

Okay so the first thing we are going to do is establish the hype going into this match.

Gaara had just killed two dudes but his sand thought that they were too weak and had a bad quality blood so he wanted a higher quality of blood and a stronger opponent and there was none other than...Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke himself also seemed to be excited for this fight as well even learning a new technique.

So here are the rules I am going to set for this fight:

No appearance from Shukaku.

If he is there than Gaara is an automatic winner so we are just going to have him stick to the "Plan" that his siblings had made.

Anyway now lets do this.

* * *

So we start just after Gaara kills those dude and is making his way up the stairs, Shikamaru and Naruto are still on those stairs just thinking to themselves and midning their own business when Gaara comes walking and ngoes straight past them despite their obvious fear towards him.

Shikamaru then brings up the time in the hospital when they found Gaara trying to kill Rock Lee and how he said he would kill them but didn't,this prompting Naruto to say that they were too weak for him and then stated that the only person that could make Gaara feel anything...was Sasuke.

Sasuke and Kakashi had just arrived at the absolute last second, Kakashi asks Genma if they are late and missed the fight but Genma tells them that they arrived at the very last second which prompts the third Hokage to say that Sasuke gets his sense of time from his teacher.

Then Genma calls Gaara down who does as he is told, The fight then starts and Gaara is out of control talking to himself " Supposedly" talking about the disgusting blood which he fed whatever he was talking about.

This action causes quite a lot of discomfort and shock for Temari and Kankuro who are watching on, Kankuro asks his elder sister what is going on but she replied by saying that she didn't know and had never seen Gaara get like this before a fight which didn't help Kankuro's nerves.

Gaara soon calmed down and the two began the encounter.

Sasuke became annoyed that Gaara wasn't coming to him and decided to start the attack himself and strated that off by throwing a few kunai at gaara who replied by creating a sand clone who caught the kunai and threw the back at sasuke who threw more kunai to deflect them and began to run towards the sand ninja and threw a punch to the neck of the clone but instead of disolving the clone holds firm and begins covering the arm of the last surviving Uchiha who was surprised but needed to get out of it and used his free palm to hit the clones once more breaking it.

Sasuke then had a free run at Gaara and took it preparing for a punch which he threw but as he expected a wall of sand flew up immediately but as his fist and the wall were about to make contact Sasuke stopped and smiled and disappeared.

The whole crowd was shocked espicially the injured Rock lee who noticed that Sasuke obtained the same level of speed it took him years to get in a mere month leading him to call Sasuke a genius.

Sasuke then appeared and got a clean punch on the bewildered Gaara.

A few moments later Sasuke does the same thing but gets his knee strongly into the chest of Gaara but then kicks him up high into the sky and appears behind him then performs a jutsu that made everyone think that it was all over.

"Lion Combo" Sasuke yelled.

Once that jutsu was performed then Gaara was left a bloody mess literally crawling for life but he slowly and painfully got back up, Sasuke smirked and said.

"Yur evil is strong and your quite the physicopath but my power, MY HATRED is stronger than anything you could ever imagine" Sasuke said.

"What, this isn't my Sasuke talking" Sakura said with worry.

"Yeah Sasuke's too cool to say stuff like that" Ino said.

"Now its time for your killing spree to end" Sasuke said with an evil smirk and he jumped up to the side of the wall and performed hand seals.

Soon after a peculiar sound began coming from his hand.

Guy was shocked that Kakashi had taught him that technique and said he had to stop it or Sasuke would kill this kid Kakashi after seeing the killing intent in Sasuke's eyes realised that Guy way right and he had to stop the fight.

Just as Sasuke was about to hit Gaara's heart he yelled.

"Chidori !" Sasuke yelled as he aimed his hand to Gaara's heart but his hand was caught at the last minute and his left hand was tied up to his back making the jutsu useless.

Sasuke looked up to see Kakashi standing in front of him.

Kakashi then gave him practically the same lecture he did before the sound four arrived leaving Sasuke to his thoughts, but before he left he turned to Genma and said.

"Gaara would have died if I didn't stop this match, Sasuke is the winner but If something like this happens in the next round then Disqualify him even if he wins...He just got a little out of control for a second, Isn't that right Sasuke" Kakashi said with a return to composure.

"Yes sensei" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Fine then its settled...The winner of this match is Sasuke Uchiha" Genma yelled out to the crowd to be met with loud and Passionate cheers from the crowd.

Those cheers got Sasuke thinking

"Even after that they still root for me" Sasuke thougt to himself.

"The Next is Kankuro vs Shino Abrurame." Genma annouced as the two stepped out.

* * *

Thanks for reading this.

These are supposed to be short and quick to write so they will not have a schedule it all depends on you guys reviewing.

Please Review favourite and follow.

Anyway,from the dude...Later.


End file.
